


A lovely Father-in-law

by VioletStwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is cute, Dinner with Sheriff, Happy Ending?, M/M, Sterek Uncovered, derek is afraid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek no tiene nada que envidiarle a la macabra relación suegro-yerno que Scott tiene con Chris Argent, absolutamente nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely Father-in-law

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek  
> ¡Por fin!

Derek no tiene nada que envidiarle a la macabra relación nuero-yerno que Scott tiene con Chris Argent, absolutamente nada. Y la próxima vez que Scott vaya a su casa a quejarse sobre eso Derek le pondrá de patitas en la calle de una sola patada, porque él tiene su propia cruz con la cual cargar. Y puede que no esté bañada en acónito y no tenga detrás de sí un clan completo de desquiciados cazadores de hombres lobo, pero John Stilinski impone, y con eso basta.

Porque puede ser que Derek sea el alfa y todo eso, que haya matado a su tío, que haya sido sospechoso en el asesinato de su hermana y en el de otras personas y tenga un prontuario criminal lo suficientemente lúgubre como para acojonar a cualquiera; pero sólo debe recordar que el señor Stilinski sabe que tiene sexo con su hijo, regularmente, y que no sólo lo sabe, que lo vio.

Que fue un momento incomodo lleno de _joder, papá. Toca antes de entrar_ y _Voy a morir, quiero morirme, joder Derek pásame los calzoncillos_ y _Hola, Señor Hale_ y _Hola, Señor Stilinski._ Derek sólo debe recordar eso para quedarse sin palabras y comenzar a tartamudear justo igual que Stiles en sus peores días.

Casi preferiría enfrentarse al grupo de cazadores, con las manos atadas en la espalda, que ir a la cena a la que Stiles le invitó. Porque hubo mucho más detrás del: _Te veo en casa, Hale_ , del Sheriff Stilinski de lo que dejó entrever.

Y, joder, esto no debía pasarle a él. Él que había soportado balas de acónito, un tío psicópata y mentalmente desequilibrado, el ataque del Kanima y una manada completamente compuesta por adolescentes hormonales y perturbados.

Él no debería estar nervioso, parado en el pórtico de la casa de Stiles, como lo está, mientras sostiene una botella de vino.

No debería, pero lo está.


End file.
